The present invention relates to high-density cable management racks. Specifically, the invention relates to providing increased trough space for cable management racks.
In the telecommunications industry, one of the biggest changes has been the increase in density of circuits required to service the current demand. In some cases, previously installed equipment racks have been retrofitted to hold higher density switch panels and other modules which provide a higher density of circuits. In other installations, the overall number of equipment racks installed at a particular location has been increased to provide more circuits. Either of these approaches is effective at solving the issue of density but both have also spawned a new issue: cable management overload.
When the density of circuits is increased at a particular location, the number of jumpers or cross-connect cables required will also increase proportionately. Once these jumpers have been installed they are organized in troughs and channels that run horizontally and vertically across the equipment racks. These troughs were originally sized to hold a certain number of jumpers, based on the original density of the particular rack or overall installation. In the case of horizontal troughs, when the density of the rack or installation is dramatically increased, these troughs can be insufficient to handle the added number of jumpers. Overloaded troughs can cause operational and maintenance problems due to the difficulty of getting to jumpers in the now heavily loaded troughs or the troughs may physically not be able to hold the number of jumpers required by the modified installations.
The demand for higher density telecommunications installations shows no signs of abating in the foreseeable future and it promises to continue increasing beyond current levels. Improving the ability of current installations to be retrofitted to handle this increased demand is desirable.
One aspect of the present invention is an add-on cable management trough for use with existing telecommunications equipments racks having pre-existing cable management troughs. This add-on trough has a slot which engages the outer edge of the existing fixed cable trough. The add-on trough may also include reinforcing members mounted inside the trough. The add-on trough may also have a bottom which is shorter than one or both of the sides of the trough. The add-on trough may include reinforcing legs below the bottom of the trough which rest against a portion of the rack and may have an opening in the wall of the trough to allow cables to pass from the fixed trough into the add-on trough.
A cable management system is provided whereby troughs are added to the outer edges of fixed troughs attached to telecommunications equipment racks. These add-on troughs can be attached to either upper or lower fixed troughs and may have openings through the walls of the trough to permit cables to enter or exit the add-on trough. Add-on troughs attached to adjacent telecommunications equipment racks cooperate to form continuous add-on cable channels.
A method of adding a further trough to a cable management trough fixed to a telecommunications equipment rack is also provided.
A variety of advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practicing the invention. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.